


Throw Those Curtains Wide

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [7]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Misha, turns out he’s neither an inherited spy or an inherited Russian child from the remote village of Nikolaevsk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Those Curtains Wide

"Michael!"

Even though Mike knew that voice, knew it was Misha and that the echoing slaps on concrete belonged to Misha running and following him, he couldn't stop. There wasn't space in Mike's mind for an unexplainable baby that looked just like his boyfriend. Facts, those were what Mike knew.

Like- polar bears are left handed and armadillos can’t be house broken. Real and solid truths, however meaningless and pointless and _stupid_. Not this. Not this real life thing that was big – fucking _huge_ \- and a complete and total secret until the itch for the truth just got to be too much for Mike to control.

"Mike! Please stop! Just - let me explain!"

For some reason the idea of Misha being able to explain this made him draw up short, panting heavily and spinning around to face the boy. "What could you possibly say? How do you justify not telling me?"

Misha slowed, swaying back as if Mike's swinging arms were threatening severe damage. It was likely they were whether Mike knew it or not. "I- just. I was going to tell you. I-"

"Is she yours?" Mike was still panting, eyes wide and watering. The look on Misha’s face said it all. His. His _baby_. It wasn’t a big deal if Misha liked girls too but how do you have a baby and not tell the person you’re dating? “How could you keep something like this from me?” Mike asked aloud, not sure how his thoughts had managed to blur with real words and stumble trip off his tongue.

“It wasn’t like, I just-“ Misha’s eyes were red, brimming with tears. Instantly it made some of the hurt and anger ebb off Mike but he stayed where he was and Misha didn’t try to get closer. “Michael, I never planned on meeting you. I never thought I would. You weren’t part of the equation when I moved here.”

“That’s-“ Mike sucked in a breath and dug hands up into his hair, stomping a foot down onto the ground however childish it might be. “That’s not an answer. That’s you trying to win me over by being your always cute and charming self. And- I know I want that but damnit I want the truth too.” Mike was aware of the slight whine to his voice, like he was two instead of seventeen. _Whatever_. At that moment he couldn’t care less.

For awhile Misha’s gaze was everywhere but on him. Mike was attempting not to freak out, not to run again. Maybe he owed it to Misha to hear him out. So he forced himself to wait and clung to things he knew. Ten percent of the Russian government’s income comes from the sale of vodka. The fine for impersonating a doctor is $5,500.

“Calliope, that’s her name.” Misha finally whispered.

It was enough to effectively pull Mike from his thoughts. Despite being confused and hurt and eager for answers, Mike smiled. That was definitely a name Misha would choose. “Like the muse?”

“Yeah.” Misha smiled at him then sighed, stepping closer. “Walk back with me? You can meet her properly and I can tell you the story.”

A hand was offered out and Mike knew this was his moment to either end things between Misha and himself or give it a shot. His hand found its way to Misha’s and Mike wasn’t really sure if leaving had ever been an option. “Okay. Tell me the story.”

“Alright.” Misha’s face flashed momentarily with relief before turning sad, just slightly. “So, last year, or well, about fifteen months ago, I was living with my parents in California. It was all pretty normal, I wasn’t so normal but then, when am I ever?” He stopped to grin over at Mike and bumped their elbows together.

“So you had a girlfriend there?” Mike asked curiously but smiled back at Misha, squeezing his hand to encourage him along.

“No. By then I’d realized I liked both girls and boys. I was mostly just playing around you know? I mean, I wasn’t a _player_ or anything but I took my time learning what I liked best, who I liked best. Hallie was an unexpected thing.” Misha frowned down at his shoes, kicking a rock.

Mike let the silence reign for a few steps before bumping into Misha not so casually. “I won’t judge you.”

“I know.” Misha flashed him a small smile before lifting his shoulders and exhaling slowly. “It’s pretty cliché. I drank too much, she drank too much, we ended up in some guest room. Honestly? And this is really sad but, I don’t remember much about it. It probably wasn’t that good. And well, clearly I forgot to use a condom. As far as first times go, it was pretty crappy.”

Mike had never been with a girl. In fact, what he’d done with Misha – a few blow jobs and hand jobs – was the furthest he’d ever gone so he couldn’t relate. “And she got pregnant?” Mike pushed him along, keeping the boy talking so he could learn everything before they made it back to his house.

“Yup. We didn’t talk for a few months, I saw her around school but I think we were both pretending it didn’t happen. She actually didn’t tell me until she was like, five months along. Then she just showed up one day, all upset, and spilled everything. She had these ultrasound pictures of this little girl, and this story about how she was going to have an abortion but couldn’t go through with it. I was so stunned I didn’t know what to say for a long time.”

Trying to picture it, trying to imagine how he would react to finding out some random person he slept with was pregnant; Mike could understand Misha’s reaction. “Then what?” He prodded quietly, squeezing his hand once more.

“She said she didn’t want the baby. Which, I get. She was sixteen, I was sixteen, it was a huge step to think about having a child. Only, I couldn’t let her go. The baby I mean. So then I had to talk to my parents obviously. For awhile they tried to convince me to let the baby be adopted but our family has this tendency to be stubborn. Like my mom and my grandma. They have a completely different way of living their lives which is why they hardly ever talk you know?”

That explained why Mike had never met Misha before. Maybe his mom couldn’t come visit her own mom because of their differences. “Were they upset you wanted to keep the baby?”

“Yeah, I think so. They lectured me about responsibility and stuff. Like, because I hadn’t even been responsible enough to use protection in the first place I clearly couldn’t handle a child. But in the end, they gave in. Mainly because I told them there wasn’t a choice. If they hadn’t let me keep her I would have taken her and moved away anyway.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Mike asked on Misha’s next breath.

Misha laughed softly and looked toward Mike. “I’m getting there. So, Hallie had the little girl and I took her. Part of me thought she might change her mind and want her but it didn’t happen. I named her Calliope. Calliope Natasha Collins.”

“She’s going to love that when she gets older.” Mike grinned and found it mildly surprising when he realized he was actually a little excited to properly meet the little girl. Having just a brother, Mike wasn’t used to girls being around, the idea that Misha had a daughter made his mind dance around words like _family_ and _future_. It was maybe premature to think that far into the future but Mike couldn’t help it.

Laughing again, Misha nodded. “I bet she will. Anyway, the first few months were hard. I was doing school online and taking care of Calli and just trying to get by. My parents have a pretty small home and neither were really that interested in taking care of a newborn again you know? Finally my dad kind of snapped. Her crying at night was waking him up, he couldn’t take anymore. So we looked at options and finally I called Grandma. She was so excited about the idea she paid for me to move out and agreed to watch Calli during the day so I could go back to a real school and finish my senior year. It was the best option for everyone involved.”

Though this was quite different than some of the theories Mike had originally had about Misha’s sudden appearance – and yes, they’d been a bit absurd – it was sweeter and made Mike’s heart melt just a little. “So how old is she now?”

“Six months. She’s just starting to be awake more, and she sits up on her own. It’s adorable. And Mike? I really wanted to tell you before but I didn’t know how. I meant it when I said you weren’t part of the plan. I wasn’t thinking I’d move here and meet someone and fall in lo-“ Misha cut off sharply and bit down on his lip, blinking over at Mike with wide eyes.

The half word that went unfinished made everything in Mike prickle and tingle in the most amazing way. “You’re in love with me?”

“Well. Maybe.” Misha laughed softly and slid his hand along the top of Mike’s. “I’ve never been in love before, so how do you know?”

“I think I maybe feel the same though.” Mike murmured and smiled over at Misha. “But I’ve never felt this way either so yeah, how do you know?”

“Guess we’ll just find out.” Misha came to a stop in front of his Grandma’s house, turning to look at Mike. “So, you’re okay with this? Really? Because I’m sure the last thing you expected was ending up with someone who had a baby.”

“Well, no I didn’t expect that. But, you love her right? And you’re her dad so she’s obviously your number one priority. I want to be part of that. I just wish you hadn’t waited so long to tell me.” Mike reached up with his free hand to touch Misha’s cheek. “I want to meet your daughter.”

The grin on Misha’s face was brighter than the sun. It made every part of Mike glow and fill with warmth. “Awesome. Come on in then.”

The first little spark of nerves rose in Mike as he followed Misha inside the house. He’d been in there before, when he was younger and they’d gone to Mrs. Krushnic’s for sweets and things. Now though it was different. The front room had once been covered in breakable knick knacks from all over the world but they were all gone now. Instead it was just toys, a baby swing, a play pen. Clearly the little girl dominated the house.

Mrs. Krushnic was sitting on the couch, watching Calliope on the blanket in the middle of the living room. She looked up when they entered and smiled, seeming completely unsurprised that Mike was following Misha inside. “Hello Michael, nice to see you.”

“You too Mrs. K.” Mike smiled warmly at her and felt slightly relieved when Misha didn’t bother to let go of his hand, just led him to the blanket where the little girl was.

“Mike, this is Calliope, but we call her Calli for short.” Misha grinned and tugged Mike down until he was sitting on the edge of the blanket by the baby. “Calli, this is Michael. When you get older you can call him Mike. If you want.”

Mike laughed softly and hesitated with a hand extended to the baby. She was looking toward him for a moment before looking away, grabbing a stuffed Winnie the Pooh that sat in front of her.

“You can touch her.” Misha said quietly and grinned, nudging him forward.

“Hi Calli,” Mike murmured, reaching the rest of the way to touch her chubby little arm.

She swayed toward him with the faintest _bah_ noise before falling over, rolling onto her back and smiling. It was a large, toothless grin but still it mirrored Misha’s so much Mike couldn’t help grinning back.

“Come here little girl.” Misha cooed softly and scooped her up, sliding her easily onto his lap and bouncing her just slightly. His hand slid naturally up to cup the back of her head, holding her in place.

If someone had asked Mike earlier that day if Misha would make a good father he would have needed to seriously think about it. After all, why would he even consider his boyfriend a father figure? But seeing him now with his daughter, both with dark hair and bright eyes, there was no doubting that he loved her and all the sacrifices he’d made he didn’t regret.

She reached out to stick a finger between his lips and Misha laughed, pretending to bite at it a few times. “Mike, you wanna hold her?”

Really? Mike was kind of terrified to hold the little girl. What if he dropped her or something? That would be really bad even if they were on the ground. “Um, I probably won’t do so good.”

“Of course you will.” Mrs. Krushnic said from her place on the couch and she laughed softly, standing up with the slightest groan. “Michael, would you like to stay for dinner? I’ve got a stew cooking and bread in the oven.”

“I-“ Mike felt a little like he was being thrown curve balls left and right, too quick for him to catch in time. Hold the baby, stay for dinner, a freaking _baby_. He looked uncertainly over at Misha who simply smiled and used Calliope’s little hand to wave at him. “Sure,” he said with a grin, waving back at the little girl.

“Do you need to call your parents and let them know?” Mrs. Krushnic asked from her place in the kitchen, the sound of pans clattering drowning out some of the words.

“No, they’re at work until late most nights.” Mike hadn’t needed to inform his parents of his whereabouts for years but he’d never been more grateful for it then he was now.

“Just try and hold her.” Misha insisted and didn’t give Mike an option.

In the next moment Mike had a lapful of wiggly, squirmy baby and his hands fluttered out uncertainly before pressing into the little girl’s back. She fell forward across his chest and clutched at his chest, cooing in a way he’d always heard in movies but had never thought was real. “Um,” Mike lifted her up slightly and laughed when her little hand swung up to hit his jaw.

“She likes you.” Misha murmured and dipped forward to brush a kiss across his cheek, hand sliding along Mike’s shoulder as he stood. “Grandma, need any help?”

Suddenly Mike was alone with the baby and feeling quite like he was not qualified enough to have this type of responsibility. Swallowing his fear Mike hooked his hands under the girl’s armpits and held her up and back so their eyes could meet. “Well kid, it’s just you and me.”

A string of drool slipped from the little corner of her mouth and dripped down, landing on Mike’s hand and sliding along his skin. She blinked at him a few times and Mike was taken back to the first time he met Misha. It made the encounter rather fitting.

“You look just like your daddy Calli. Did you know, butterflies taste through their feet?” Mike tipped his head to the side and grinned at the little girl. Her little feet kicked out and she squealed and smacked her lips together. Mike knew she couldn’t possibly understand what he was saying but he liked to pretend she did anyway.

“Alright boys I’m off to Bingo. Don’t get into too much trouble. Remember bed for baby at eight o’clock.” Mrs. Krushnic stopped on her way across the living room to bend down and press a kiss to the top of Calliope’s hair. Her fingers patted across the top of Mike’s head and she smiled at him before heading for the door.

“See you later Grandma.” Misha called from the kitchen, appearing after the door had been shut and grinning at Mike. “Bring her in. It’s dinner time.”

The art of standing while holding the baby turned out to be harder than Mike could ever guess. He managed, somehow, with a gentle shift and balance of baby and body weight. “It’s physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky.” Mike informed his boyfriend as he carried his boyfriend’s daughter in the kitchen. Yeah, it was going to take some time to get used to that.

“Poor pigs, no wonder they want to fly.” Misha nodded and grinned, reaching out to take Calliope and slipping her easily into a curved high chair that supported her on both sides. “She has some rice cereal before her bottle. Then a bit more play time, a bath and bed. You can hang around if you want. I could show you my room later.”

There was the weirdest hint of heat behind those words that had Mike blinking, looking up at Misha with wide eyes. He wet his lips and nodded, stepping forward to take the bowl Misha offered. “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Good.” Misha let their fingers brush before grinning and stepping back.

  


“Can I ask you something?” Misha was currently forearms deep in warm water, grinning down at the sink where Calliope was enjoying splashing happily.

Right at that moment Mike couldn’t imagine possibly taking the risk to actually talk while trying to bathe such a squirmy little thing. He’d learned in the last couple of hours that just because she couldn’t crawl didn’t mean she couldn’t get around. A lot. “Um, sure. Can I help at all?”

“That’s you asking me something.” Misha laughed and pointed to the pink bottle of Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo. When Mike had handed it over Misha continued. “Why do you memorize the facts?”

It wasn’t like Mike hadn’t been asked this before. Only other people usually added the word _freak_ onto the question and didn’t really care, they were just trying to be mean. Misha though, he really cared and Mike knew it. So for the first time ever Mike had to come up with a real answer. For some reason this seemed harder than he thought it might be. It was kind of a thing, always a thing, Mike wasn’t sure he could even pinpoint the time in which it began.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. Or can’t. I don’t mind. I was just curious.” Misha smiled over at him and handed the baby shampoo back.

“It’s not that I can’t, or that I don’t want to. I’m just not completely sure of the why I suppose. You know, my parents are busy a lot with their shops and my brother doesn’t really care. When I was younger they used to drag me around and I’d have to sit in a booth in the restaurant or on top of a laundry machine. I used to get books from the library you know? I always picked up these books with weird facts. I guess I thought my parents would pay more attention to me if I had something to say.”

It felt weird to lay it out there like that, to give a reason to a thing he’d done for so many years. Mike scrunched his face up slightly and nearly choked on spit when Calliope mimicked the face. “How did she do that?”

Misha laughed and nodded over to the towel. “She’s just good at copying people if you’re close enough for her to see. It’s probably the most adorable thing ever.”

“I think it might be.” Mike grabbed the towel and held it up, fumbling for a moment when Misha lifted the baby and pressed it against his chest. “Did that answer your question?”

“It did.” Misha nodded and led the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedrooms. “It’s kind of sad too. Do you do that now? I mean, are you looking for attention by saying those things?”

Mike was unconsciously drying off Calliope with the towel as they entered her room, smiling at the way she yawned and shifted around. “I think maybe it’s more habit now. Or just, sometimes I don’t know what to say. I want to be included in the conversation but I never learned the right ways to do that.”

“You know I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” Misha said softly and turned to take Calliope from him, laying her gently down on the changing table. “I like hearing your random facts. So you don’t have to stop or anything.”

“I like telling you them because you always answer. It’s like, you actually care about the facts that I’m telling you.” Mike stepped back and watched as Misha expertly kept a hand on Calliope’s belly while pulling out a diaper with the other.

“I do care. That’s one of the first things I liked about you. It makes you like a puzzle. And I want to find out all the little details.” Misha grinned over at him, dipping his head to the side. “Come here, I’ll teach you how to put a diaper on.”

Laughing Mike stepped closer. He thought the whole diaper thing was pretty self explanatory only he hadn’t taken into account how much the baby would move around during the process. She was constantly squirming, legs in motion up and down and to the sides. She cooed up at Misha as he applied butt cream and made kissy faces down at her. It was too cute for Mike to handle and his grin felt wide and silly.

They got her into a onesie next – the pinks and purples colliding in swirling patterns across her body. “Grab that bottle.” Misha nodded toward the bottle he’d brought up from the kitchen and scooped Calliope up, turning and crossing to the rocking chair next to the white crib.

Once Misha was settled with the little girl cradled in his arms – her fine, dark hair neatly brushed back – he held his hand out for the bottle. “Now I’ve just got to get her to sleep. Shouldn’t take long, she’s good at passing out.”

Mike continued to grin and stepped closer, watching Misha begin to rock. Calliope drank eagerly from her bottle and listened to Misha’s soft whispers. He was talking about nothing really, telling her details about his day and how much he loved her. Mike had a feeling it was more the tone of voice that mattered to the little girl anyway.

By the time the bottle was gone the little girl was asleep. Mike was curious how Misha would manage to get her in the crib without waking her but he seemed to be expert at that as well. He couldn’t decide if it was stranger to think Misha was a natural at this or to know how easily he’d accepted it all. Just that morning he’d thought Misha was quirky and a little weird in the best ways possible, there was suddenly a whole new part of him Mike had never imagined.

They moved silently out of the room, Misha flicking on a Winnie the Pooh nightlight before gently closing the door. He grinned at Mike once they were in the hall and stepped close to brush their lips together. “Let’s clean up downstairs first.”

Mike was instantly curious what came second but he just followed Misha, willing to wait and find out. They’d been together over a month now, a fact Mike found both surprising and exciting. It was his first relationship after all and Misha meant so much to him, he was more than a little head over heels. Maybe that was what the love thing was all about.

“Can I ask you a question?” Mike asked as they cleaned up the kitchen, putting away dishes and cleaning up water Calliope had splashed out.

“Mmhmm.” Misha nodded and grinned over at Mike, letting their sides rest together.

“Why elbows?” It was probably the one question anyone who spent any amount of time with Misha wanted to know. The ever puzzling elbow greeting.

Misha laughed and stooped down to slide the leftover stew into the fridge. “When I was little I got really sick, I had the chicken pocks and ended up with an infection and I had to stay home for a long ass time. Of course I got bored really easily and my dad started up this game of tag. Elbow tag. The rules were no running and you couldn’t just tag someone right back, you had to sneak up and hit your elbow to theirs when they weren’t paying attention. So, it just sort of stuck.”

Truthfully Mike hadn’t given much thought as to why Misha did the elbow thing. He was quirky and weird himself and therefore Misha had fit expertly into the fold of his life. This though, was nothing close to some of the guesses Jensen had made – like a paranoia about shaking hands or that it was some secret code. “I like that.” Mike grinned and leaned against the counter, watching Misha move. “People probably ask you about that a lot huh?”

“Not as much as you might think. A lot of people just guess. Or think it’s rude to ask or something.” Misha laughed softly and snagged Mike’s hand, leading him back up the stairs. “Come on, let me show you my room.”

Mike had asked about Misha’s room before, now he knew why he’d never been invited over before. So it was an exciting thing to follow his boyfriend into his room, eyes sweeping instantly along the wall. There was a Boondock Saints poster – of which Mike instantly approved – and a collection of photographs. Some framed ones of Calliope when she had to have been only a few weeks old and others of a woman and man Mike could only assume were Misha’s parents.

“Do you miss your parents?” Mike asked, still looking around the slight clutter, glancing toward Misha who was flicking on the baby monitor on the dresser.

“We talk on the phone a lot. And I’ll see them over Thanksgiving. It’s weird sometimes not to live with them but I’ve known since I got Calli that I had to grow up and be independent. I accepted awhile ago that I wasn’t going to have a normal life.”

This made Mike instantly curious as to what type of life Misha expected to have. He, like most kids his age, was at the point of applying for colleges and preparing for graduation. But for Misha that would be completely different. Now wasn’t the time to start asking questions about the future though and whether Misha could manage fitting Mike into that picture. “Sometimes I feel like I’m living alone.”

Misha smiled in soft understanding. He’d never met Mike’s parents, which just spoke to how little they were home. “It’ll be good training for life.”

Mike chose not to look too much into that remark, stepping closer to kiss Misha instead. It was a much better alternative. Sometimes when they kissed Misha’s hands would settle onto Mike’s hips and curve there, pressing denim into the soft skin beneath. This time though, Misha’s hands cupped along his jaw on either side and he stepped back, nearly tugging Mike with him. But not quite since Mike was more than happy to go willingly.

They were falling back onto Misha’s bed before Mike could even acknowledge that they’d crossed the room completely. He gasped as he fell back, Misha crawling over him. “Mish,” Mike moaned softly at the press of heat, sliding his hand flat down the length of Misha’s back. “What about your Grandma?”

“She won’t be home until after ten,” Misha murmured, kissing down Mike’s jaw, shifting so he was straddling Mike’s hips. “And Calli won’t wake up until midnight at least, monitor’s on either way.”

Mike’s breath caught in his throat, a hitched flare of surprise as he tried to decipher the undertones of Misha’s deep, nearly moaned words. It was hard to think past the slow roll of Misha’s hips against his own. Denim through denim but Mike couldn’t imagine anything better. Only, he really could.

“Mike?” Misha pulled out on his earlobe with a slow drag of his teeth, pushing up a moment later to meet Mike’s gaze. “Have you thought um, about sex at all?”

Blinking up at his boyfriend, Mike couldn’t help laughing. “Misha, I’m seventeen. I think about sex all the freaking time.”

“Okay I walked into that one but I mean, like, sex with me. Like, all the way sex?”

It would have been a whole lot easier to pay attention to this definitely important conversation if Misha would stop rolling his hips. Mike settled his hands on the boy’s side to keep him in place, staring up at him. “You want to have all the way sex?”

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t have to now if you don’t want to but at some point I do.” Misha nodded slowly and wet his lips, dipping down to press another kiss to Mike’s lips, moving along to scatter kisses on his skin once more.

Mike he no idea when he’d hopped on a roller coaster but he was quite certain it was throwing him off course big time. “H-have you? With a guy before?”

This got Misha’s actions to pause in a way Mike’s fingers digging into his hips couldn’t. He pushed up again and looked away. “Yeah. You know, like I said, I took my time exploring all the ways and just, there was this guy Na-“

“I don’t really need details.” Mike cut him off, reaching up to cup Misha’s jaw and turn him so their gazes locked. “That’s the past yeah? This is now. And well, I’ve never done this before you know Misha? So I probably wouldn’t, you know, be any good. And it would hurt.”

“You’d top.” Misha whispered, squeezing Mike’s hips between his knees. “I want you too.”

This knocked Mike speechless, lips parting and closing as he stared up at Misha. Sure he’d thought about it, tried to imagine what that sort of pleasure would feel like. It seemed like a huge step though. Only, Mike did basically tell Misha he was in love with him earlier, before they spent the entire evening with his boyfriend’s daughter. Yeah, no one said Mike’s life was normal and clearly it was anything but.

“Okay.” Mike breathed, hips jolting up slightly into Misha’s.

A moan fell from Misha’s lips and he met the thrust with a grind down of his own. “Yeah? You wanna?”

“Hell yeah.” Mike laughed breathlessly, nervous. Losing his virginity. That was a big deal. That was _huge_. But he trusted Misha, he loved Misha, so why wait? “Do you, um, have things?”

“Uh huh.” Misha nodded and dropped down to kiss Mike once more.

For awhile they just made out as if they hadn’t just discussed having sex. Mike mostly let his boyfriend control the kiss, guiding him along, helping Misha from his shirt when he broke back a few inches to tug at the material. It was always like this when Mike kissed Misha, he lost track of time and space, things happening around him without being aware. Which was how they were somehow both in their boxers and Misha was pulling away.

“Are you changing your mind?” Mike asked, sitting up and looking down at his tented boxers. That was okay if Misha changed his mind, Mike could be just as happy with touching and kissing. Though at this point his mind had already gotten completely on board the all the way sex train.

“No, getting stuff.” Misha laughed softly and tugged open his nightstand, reaching deep into the back and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Mike wasn’t that surprised to see the condom. He didn’t think Misha was infected with anything and it probably wasn’t necessary but that was okay. Safe sex was good he thought even if neither of them could get pregnant.

“I think I can hear you thinking,” Misha said

Mike grinned at Misha and shook his head. “Sorry. They’re good thoughts I swear.” He pulled Misha into him, intent on kissing once more. Misha’s lips were the best kind of drug, though admittedly Mike’s drug experiences were limited to none. He was fairly certain he was more than a little addicted to kissing his boyfriend and touching him. Every time he found himself in that place he was reduced to a writhing, spineless mess.

Which was again why he hadn’t realized Misha was moving and fumbling with clothing until his hips were pulled up and his boxers slid free. Misha’s cock was there against his own and Mike choked on a breath, falling back from the kiss and rolling his head into the pillow. “God Mike, I’ve never felt like this about anyone.” Misha murmured and shifted back again, rolling over onto his back.

Mike looked up at the light on ceiling and wet his lips, shifting over once more. “Can we turn the light out?”

“Are you embarrassed? ‘Cause you really shouldn’t be.” Misha grinned at him but he was already rolling off the bed and crossing the room, flicking the lock on the door – just in case Mike assumed – and turning off the light.

Moonlight spilled in from the blinds and it wasn’t much but Misha was back on the bed within moments, pressing up to Mike’s side, kissing his shoulder softly. “Nervous?”

“Yeah.” Mike whispered back as if talking louder in the darkness was taboo.

“I know. Me too.” Misha grinned and Mike could see the moon reflect off his teeth for a moment before he was sliding close again. “We don’t have to; I won’t be upset or anything.”

In the end it came down to Mike, he had to choose because he was the one who’d never done this before. After the fact Mike would never be able to say what officially made him want it, whether it was Misha’s smile, soft words, or the gentle kisses to his shoulder. Whatever it was Mike was surprised how easy it was to roll over Misha, fall between his spread legs and lean in to kiss him.

Mike was curious by nature, so he knew all about the act of gay sex, what it meant and what he had to do. Which didn’t necessarily quell the nervousness but it at least gave him the confidence to grasp the bottle of lube Misha placed into his palm and let the liquid slick along his fingers. Every now and then Misha’s eyes shone in the low light of the room and as Mike adjusted to the darkness he could catch the flush of heat on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Will you tell me if it hurts?” Mike asked quietly when he found himself between Misha’s spread legs, lips pressed just barely into his thigh.

“Yeah,” Misha’s word sounded more like a sigh, falling from his lips with the rise of his chest.

To boost his confidence Mike did things he was familiar with first. Licking a slow line up the length of Misha’s cock, riding out the gentle wave of his boyfriend’s hips pushing up for more. By the time he had the tip of his finger sliding in gentle circles along the puckered entrance his heart was racing and Misha was moaning in continuous low hums.

The first push forward was weird. Misha was tight, clenching around his finger then loosening so Mike could push a little more. This was one moment Mike kind of wished the light was on again, just so he could see clearly what it looked like, having a finger buried deep within his boyfriend, or what Misha looked like – knowing the flush was likely over his entire body now.

Mike was mesmerized by the tight heat that surrounded his finger, Misha’s cock falling forgotten from his lips as he moved. So when Misha begged for more he didn’t hesitate, slipping a second finger in alongside the first. For a moment it felt too tight, like there was no way Misha could handle both fingers let along Mike’s cock, but then his body shuddered slightly and Mike was pressing in deep and hard.

If it hurt Misha never said. He rocked his hips down onto Mike’s fingers and let out a muffled groan when Mike spread them apart, stretching the muscle. He looked up to see an arm blocking most of Misha’s face and a giddy rush slammed through him, pushing up to stretch further, push harder, add a third finger to the mix.

Finding a rhythm of the stretch, pull, push, Mike leaned down and once more licked along Misha’s cock, moaning in time with Misha as his body jolted up. There was a thrill of power in this, knowing he could make Misha feel this way, drive him this crazy. Mike wanted to explore it further, wanted to know all the different ways he could make his boyfriend fall apart at his touch.

Before he could get that far though Misha was grabbing his shoulder, squeezing until he looked up. “M’ready. Want you in me now.”

Desire pulsed thick through Mike and he bobbed his head in a nod, pulling his fingers free after a final twist and reaching out for the condom. He clamped the edge between his teeth and pulled, relieved that the packaging opened on the first try. There was a slight tremor to his hands as he slid the latex free and sat back on his calves, sliding it on slow and precise to make sure he did it right. He could remember his sex ed class a couple years back and how awkward it had been watching the instruction put a condom on the banana. Thankfully, the darkness hid his blush.

Slicking up with more lube Mike sucked in a breath and wiped his hand on the sheet before shifting forward once more, stopping to stare down at Misha through the moonlight. “Like this? With you on your back?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Misha smiled up at him, still panting, still hard. Mike took these as good signs.

The last swell of nerves hit him hard now, curling thick in his stomach. Mike bit down on his lip and slid forward, relieved when Misha pulled his legs up. Mike knew the first push forward was going to be tighter than anything he’d ever felt but he wasn’t prepared for it, the way heat stretched around him and clenched down, or the way Misha moaned so low and deep it echoed around them. Really it was just a miracle Mike managed not to come at that one touch alone.

“Oh god Michael,” Misha breathed and rocked his hips down against Mike, pulling him further in.

Shoulders shaking, Mike sank inch by inch into his boyfriend until it was all heat, surrounding him on all sides, gripping tight against each pulse of his cock. He had to remind himself to breathe, sucking in a quick lungful and holding it, fighting against the push of his orgasm, so close it made his skin prickle. Mike hadn’t even realized this type of connection could be formed, their bodies pressed together in such a way Mike wasn’t sure where one ended and the other began.

“Move Michael, move.” Misha gasped and nails dug along Mike’s scalp, pulling at hair and releasing.

That was about all the order Mike needed, sliding back and pushing forward. The thrusts were quick, sharp, out of rhythm. Sweat dripped along his brow, tiny little moans released in gasps and pants. Mike was rapidly losing awareness of the moment, it was the rapid air rushing from Misha’s lips, the quickening of his hips forward, pleasure and heat and nails dragging down his back.

Then somehow Misha was pushing up and their lips were meeting. Mike had absolutely no clue how Misha got to be so flexible but he was more than a little grateful. He could feel Misha’s cock trapped between their body, sliding with each thrust forward. And then their eyes met and Mike felt the heat of the moment peak.

Slick wet come splashed between them, Mike could feel it on his chest and the vice grip along his cock, Misha’s low guttural moan echoing around them. Mike’s orgasm hit him like a flash, flaring along his skin and his hips stuttered forward, eyes closing against the consuming waves of pleasure. Sure he’d come dozens of times before – some of those even with Misha – but none of them could compare to this.

“Jesus Christ Misha.” Mike huffed as he dropped on top of him, melting into his body. He was panting, still buried deep within his boyfriend and humming in the afterglow.

“Like, the superstar.” Misha murmured, pressing small kisses to his temple.

“Misha,” Mike laughed softly and turned so their lips could brush and meet. “You know what? I’m in love with you. There’s no question about it.”

Pulling back a little Misha tilted his head to the side and cupped Mike’s cheek, bringing him in for a longer, more lingering kiss. “I love you too.” Misha breathed against Mike’s lips.

A happy, giddy laugh fell from Mike’s lips as he pulled back and fell to the side. It was mildly gross to dispose of the condom but then Misha was there, wiping at his dick with a wet rag he’d gotten from the attached bathroom. They moved around like it was normal, curling up in bed together, Mike spooning in behind Misha’s back.

“Will you stay the night?” Misha whispered, linking his fingers through Mike’s across his chest.

“What about Calli?” Mike murmured against his ear, but his eyes were already closing, he wasn’t going to be hard to convince.

“I wake up almost immediately when she does, I promise to be quiet. It’s okay, Grandma won’t mind either. Think your parents will?”

Mike thought about his empty house, maybe his brother was there, probably not. The restaurant didn’t close until midnight, they never got home until after one, they were gone again before he left for school. “Nah, no one will even notice.”

“Good. You stay here with me.”

Even if it was dark and he wasn’t facing his boyfriend, Mike knew Misha was grinning. That was enough to make him grin in return.


End file.
